


Haiba vs Haiba

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Character, Other, genderfluid!Lev
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Tras la muerte de la abuela Haiba, Alisa y Lev comienzan una guerra sin proponérselo
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. El Manual de la Señorita

_La regla de oro de una señorita que se precie como tal es no lucir indispuesta._

_Ante todo, se debe sonreír con calidez; si corresponde, reír también. Tener una palabra amable para quien la necesite (o bien, aunque no la necesite), y guardar en los bolsillos pequeños bombones rellenos, no más de dos o tres. Esos bombones han de ofrecerse con inteligencia y exclusivamente a aquellos caballeros que, a juzgar por el modo en que sus ojos recorren con nostalgia los salones, se encuentren faltos de afecto. Causa buena impresión acercar con discreción los labios al oído ajeno, susurrar con un tono curioso, jamás afectado: «¿qué ocurre, señor mío?», y cambiar la copa vacía por otra rellena de champagna, chocar las copas con prudencia y recato, brindar por futuras buenas noticias._

_Especialmente se deben procurar atenciones a aquellos caballeros que visten trajes día a día, porque son justamente esas personas las más atribuladas de todas. Durante una conversación con un caballero, no es correcto que la señorita manifieste su opinión libremente, sobre todo en temas de religión o política, pero es vital rescatar lo positivo dentro de cualquier discusión, y donar expresiones de aliento si llegase a hacer falta, independiente de las opiniones que pudiese albergar la señorita._

_Jamás se han de revelar las rodillas. Jamás se ha de abusar del maquillaje, o descuidar el peinado o las pestañas. En caso de presentarse un evento social, cuidar de no usar un vestido muy común, uno que pueda portar otra señorita en el mismo salón. Sería una calamidad que se encuentren dos señoritas vestidas de la misma manera. La previsión en una señorita se revela incluso en la exclusividad que pone a la hora de elegir su vestuario. Y otro consejo de oro: jamás arribar a la hora señalada en la invitación, pero tampoco hacerlo excesivamente tarde. Es un deber de la auténtica señorita generar expectación, evitando que la espera se convierta en un disgusto._

_No cruzar miradas con un hombre que parezca mínimamente interesado en rodillas ajenas. Conservar la postura erguida, incluso si, por un motivo de urgencia, la señorita debe inclinarse para limpiar sus botines o sus medias. A menos que la señorita esté, de hecho, indispuesta. En ese caso, es mejor fingir un resfriado y pasar los días que sean necesarios en cama. Las auténticas señoritas no destacan por su fortaleza física, y si es necesario fingir un poco de debilidad para despertar la simpatía y el deseo de protección en los galanes que la rondan, bien sea._

_Especialmente, la señorita no debe parecer demasiado interesada en ningún hombre en particular. El lema de la señorita debe ser: «la perfección es inalcanzable»; y con ello, procurar que nadie le dé alcance._

. . . .

Alisa cerró el instructivo que había estado leyendo, ya pasado de moda, escrito en ruso antiguo. La abuela Haiba se lo regaló poco después del viaje que realizaron juntas a San Petersburgo, donde la abuela nació y creció, entre medio de las guerras. A la abuela Haiba la crio su propia abuela en una casa que ya no existía, y fueron sus enseñanzas las que la ayudaron a escalar posición social, reunir dinero suficiente, y huir a Europa.

Quizá se debía a que se cumplía un año de su fallecimiento. Cuando husmeaba por los cristales opacos de su habitación, no veía Tokio al otro lado, sino veía a San Petersburgo, helado, bañado por unos esquivos rayos solares de inicios de primavera.

Recordaba a su abuela, acodada junto a la ventana del hotel, y parecía que ella también veía otra ciudad, distinta a la que contemplaban. Le decía a Alisa:

—No tengo buenos recuerdos de esta ciudad, pero son mis raíces. ¿Lo entiendes, Alisa? Las raíces son importantes. Desde las raíces es que bebemos de nuestro alrededor. Si se tienen malas raíces, no te puedes nutrir del exterior y te secas por dentro.

—Abuela y por qué no fuimos a Europa, si se ve que te gusta más. Aquí hace mucho frío.

—Porque en Europa albergo demasiados buenos recuerdos. Pero esto no hace falta que lo entiendas ahora.

En vida la abuela Haiba fue una mujer muy hermosa que supo conservar la dignidad y altivez hasta su final. Incluso tras la bancarrota de su tercer marido, la abuela mantuvo el mentón afilado bien alto. Al morir, heredó a su nieta su tocador de madera barnizada en blanco y brocado de oro, sus maletas de Louis Vuitton, y su colección de vestidos de día y de fiesta, que estaba desfasados ya de moda, pero todos de una tela envidiable, que se ceñían muy bien a la estrecha figura de Alisa, especialmente aquellos _prêt-à-porter_ , los primeros de Pierre Cardin en salir a la venta; y también el traje sastre ribeteado de Coco Chanel, que se dice, la mismísima Coco se lo entregó en las manos a la abuela Haiba.

Alisa juntó las cortinas, regresó al tocador y abrió su cosmetiquero. Adentro guardaba una fotografía polaroid de ella y su abuela, con la plaza de San Isaac de fondo. No recordaba mucho de aquel viaje, y si no fuese por aquella fotografía, recordaría todavía menos.

Sí recordaba el viento helado con que las recibió San Petersburgo a la mañana siguiente a su arribo. La abuela se hubo ataviado en un traje de piel blanco, enrollando a su cuello no un pañuelo o una bufanda con el que guarecerse del frío, pero un collar de perlas grises, larguísimo, que brillaba tanto de día como de noche. Durante todo el viaje Alisa vistió con una trenca que pertenecía a un amigo ruso de la abuela, porque Alisa olvidó empacar su abrigo.

—Tienes que estar más lista la próxima vez —le dijo la abuela sin intención de regañarla, sacando de los bolsillos de su abrigo una bolsa de papel que contenía migas de pan—. Las trencas son inadecuadas porque sus broches solo se ven bien si usas el abrigo cerrado, y un abrigo cerrado es una excusa para vestir inadecuadamente bajo este. Podrías incluso estar usando un pijama bajo la trenca y nadie sabría. En cambio, un abrigo sin botones no te libra de cuidar tu imagen. Por ello debes usarlo: para que nadie se atreva a pensar siquiera que eres una despistada.

La abuela hundió su mano apergaminada en la bolsa y repartió migas por la calzada. Decenas de palomas volaron alrededor de las dos mujeres. La abuela repitió la acción dos veces más y luego le dejó la bolsa con migas a Alisa.

—Nunca me han gustado las palomas —le confesó a su nieta—. Pero llega una edad en que la gente espera que adquieras ciertas costumbres. Para arrojar migas debes imaginarte bailando flamenco. También te llegará una edad en que te debatirás si debes aprender a bailar tango o flamenco. Si no estás tan desesperada y tus rodillas funcionan, te sugiero que aprendas flamenco.

—Pero a mí me gusta el _ballet_.

—El _ballet_ está muy bien, querida.

Todavía podía oír aquellas palabras en su cabeza. Alisa ya no asistía a la academia de _ballet_ , y aún no sentía ninguna necesidad de aprender a bailar flamenco o tango. Regresó la foto _polaroid_ al cosmetiquero y lo dejó a un lado. Introdujo la mano en el primer cajón del tocador, para sentir el tacto de aquel larguísimo collar de perlas, que también le fue heredado. Dudó un momento. Finalmente decidió dejar el collar donde estaba. Todavía no era digna de embellecer su cuello con aquellas cuentas de la realeza. Se le escapó un fuerte suspiro al contemplarse en el espejo. No era capaz de reconocer a la mujer que la observaba al otro lado del cristal.

—¿Otra vez contemplándote?

Alisa se sobresaltó. Detrás de su reflejo se asomaba la cabezota de su hermano Lev, detenido en el umbral de la puerta.

—No importa cuánto lo mires, Blancanieves sigue siendo la mujer más bella de Rusia.

Lev había sobrepasado el umbral de la puerta hace algunos meses y adolecía de mala postura. Desde que entró en la adolescencia, su piel antes tersa comenzaba a enfermarse. Alisa tocó la superficie del espejo donde se reflejaban los granos de Lev.

—Quizá debamos agendar una cita con un dermatólogo. A ti también te vendría bien.

— _Mama_ dice que la _uzhin*_ estará servida en diez minutos —le interrumpió su hermano, rascándose uno de sus granos—. Está abajo aquella señora gorda y roja, ¿cómo se llamaba?, la jefa de _papa_.

—¡Lev! —Alisa se llevó una mano a la boca—. Pero qué estás diciendo.

—Es una mujer gorda y roja, no tiene nada de malo. Los pies se le desparraman de sus chanclas, ¿te has fijado?

—¿Te vio?

—No. Huí apenas oí su voz en el rellano.

—Cámbiate a una ropa adecuada para la cena y deja de esparcir comentarios de mal gusto.

—¿«Esparcir comentarios»? ¿De qué hablas?

—La camisa azulada con lunares es la que mejor te luce. La camisa azulada y tus caquis tres cuartos —Pero Lev la observaba como si hablara en una lengua extraña. Alisa clavó su mirada en el reflejo de los ojos de su hermano. Los ojos de Lev eran especiales, porque parecían cambiar de color según el día. Aquella vez, reflejaban un tono verde que se acercaba a los azulados—. Hazle el favor a nuestro _papa_ , y vístete como corresponde. Sabes bien que _papa_ necesita ese aumento.

—¿Qué tiene de malo lo que llevo encima?

Alisa se giró hacia Lev.

Al principio fue incluso hasta gracioso cuando Lev se probó una de las faldas que Alisa heredó de la Abuela Haiba. El problema fue que siguió usándolas, cada vez con más frecuencia.

—¿Tengo que decirlo?

—Sí —la desafió Lev—. Tienes que decirlo.

Alisa regresó la vista a su tocador, tratando de no darle importancia.

—¡Lyovochka! ¡Es la jefa de _papa_! Como hijos de nuestro _papa_ , nos corresponde ayudar a causar la mejor impresión. Ni siquiera te pido que vayas de traje. Una ropa de cena, eso es todo: camisa de lunares y caquis tres cuartos. _Eso es todo_ —insistió.

—Cada vez hablas más parecido a _babushka_ , no te entiendo nada.

Lev se condujo a su propia habitación. Alisa volvió a contemplar su rostro en el espejo del tocador. Era muy parecido al de Lev, pero más pequeño y anguloso. Los ojos grandes y luminosos, las pestañas casi blancas, la nariz respingona. Cuando Alisa no se maquillaba, fácilmente podrían pasar por mellizos.

Una pequeña arruga había cruzado su frente para desaparecer. «La auténtica señorita no deja entrever su disgusto», recitó Alisa en su mente, cerrando los ojos. Masajeó sus sienes con cuidado, dibujando círculos, y luego sus párpados. No le gustaba la jefa de papá. Era roja y gorda, como bien la describió su hermano. Comía en exceso, se rascaba la barriga con descaro, y hacía comentarios fuera de lugar. No entendía por qué papá seguía invitándola. En realidad, ellos no necesitaban ningún aumento.

—¿Estás segura de esta camisa? —Lev volvió a aparecer. La camisa azulada y de lunares le quedaba ajustadísima. Los puños de las mangas le llegaban a los codos, y si alargaba los brazos hacia los cielos, se le alcanzaba a entrever el ombligo.

—Dios mío, has vuelto a crecer.

—Solo unos milímetros.

—Entonces fue la secadora.

—Oh, ¿pero la secadora puede hacer eso? Es que hoy ayudé a _mama_ con la colada y…

—¿Hoy…? ¿Había ropa mía?

Alisa se levantó ágil como una gacela y voló hasta su armario. Sintió cómo la sangre se le diluía. Qué desastre, ¡la mitad de sus vestidos de media estación encogidos! Tranquila. Es una anécdota de Lev. Otra más. ¿Cuántas iban? Respiró hondo y volvió a masajear sus sienes, como una especie de ritual. «Los hombres son como son», decía su abuela sin apenas alborotarse, cuando el abuelo llegaba borracho a casa. Lev también era como era. Había que alejar a Lev de las tareas domésticas y punto.

—La próxima vez no intentes adivinar cómo se usa la máquina y pregúntame antes. A mí o a _mama_. Vamos a tu habitación a buscarte algo que te siente bien, que a esa mujer no se le ocurra decirte nada.

—¿Por qué habría de decirme algo?

—Porque si te vistes mal, da que hablar.

—Te digo que esto no le importa para nada. Solo mira cómo va ella vestida: ¡los pies se le desparraman de las chanclas!

—Quizá sea cierto lo que dices, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos. Te digo que _papa_ necesita ese aumento.

En el ropero se Lev había tanta ropa como en el de ella, pero la mitad ya le quedaban pequeños, sin embargo, Lev no quiso deshacerse de nada. Según él, en verano todavía podría seguir usando aquella ropa, porque en verano a nadie le importa si se te entrevé o no el ombligo. Alisa todavía tenía mucho que reclamarle, pero aquella vez se contuvo. Hace un tiempo que no hurgaba en el ropero de Lev, y se sorprendió al encontrar allí varias faldas y vestidos que no conocía.

No entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de Lev, ni sabía si quería descubrirlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Quizá fuera una etapa… Estaba en plena adolescencia, después de todo. Cosas extrañas suceden durante la adolescencia…

Ignoró las faldas y vestidos, como si no estuvieran allí, y logró hallar entre el cúmulo de ropa que Lev debería dar de baja, una camisa roja con motivos de gatos, y unos pantalones a juego, más un lindo chalequito sin mangas que resaltaría el ancho de la espalda de su hermano.

Tras peinar su cabello hacia atrás y perfumar las mangas de la camisa, solo quedó pendiente el tema de sus granos, pero por lo demás, Lev no lucía reparos. Alisa reservó una hora al dermatólogo para ambos, sin darle a Lev derecho a réplica.

La jefa del señor Haiba ya estaba sentada en la mesa circular, frente a un enorme plato de comida. Los hermanos Haiba saludaron a la distancia, inclinando ambos sus cabezas, y tomaron asiento, Lev junto a la jefa; Alisa entre su hermano y su madre.

Alisa intentaba mantener a raya su incomodidad, la cual pasó desapercibida tras las carcajadas que soltaba Lev cada vez que la señora, que era gorda y fea, decía algo fuera de lugar. A Lev le hacía mucha gracia, porque era desvergonzada y decía las cosas tal como las pensaba. Su ingenuidad infantil no le permitía reparar en la vulgaridad que desprendía aquella mujer, y Alisa no hallaba el minuto de levantarse de la mesa fingiendo alguna clase de indisposición. ¡Qué habría dicho la abuela Haiba! Alisa acabó su cena en silencio, con el rostro neutro, sin decir ni una palabra.


	2. La Voluntad

Alisa estudiaba traducción en una universidad privada. Era importante estudiar porque si tu tercer marido, por muy figura distinguida en la sociedad que fuera, tenía debilidad por el alcohol y el juego, en algún momento tu estilo de vida se derrumbará, por lo que se hace preciso una fuente de ingreso provisoria que solvente los gastos de la familia.

La abuela Haiba se recibió de periodismo, y durante los breves periodos de tiempo que se encontró soltera, entre matrimonio y matrimonio, logró saldar sus cuentas escribiendo notas y traduciendo otras.

Alisa hablaba japonés y ruso con fluidez, y se defendía con habilidad en inglés. Los idiomas se le daban con tal facilidad que decidió probar con estudiar alemán como cuarta lengua, que era la lengua que aprendió la abuela Haiba durante su estadía en Europa. Se preguntaba si la abuela aprobaría las lecturas de filósofos alemanes de la talla de Schopenhauer, o si sus teorías sobre el pesimismo contradecían el manual de la señorita. Alisa se hubo dirigido a la sección de filosofía porque la filosofía no era necesaria leerla con rapidez, que de hecho se precisa leerla reposadamente para entenderla, y ella que todavía debía buscar muchas palabras en el diccionario, le preguntó a la bibliotecaria cuál era el filósofo alemán más popular que tenían.

—El que más lleva la gente, incluso aquellos que no son dados a la filosofía. El que todos leen y comprenden. Al que todos le siguen el hilo desde el inicio.

—El más popular yo creo que es Nietzche, pero Schopenhauer es más claro en exponer sus ideas. Porque son ideas que todos comprenden con facilidad.

—¿Y Schopenhauer es popular?

—Es más popular que Wittgenstein, lo que es decir bastante.

Para Alisa, aquello fue lo contrario a «bastante», en todo caso prefirió creerle, y finalmente se llevó un ejemplar en alemán del tan Shopenhauer.

Llevaba aquel libro en su cartera, y avanzaba en la lectura cada vez que hallaba una oportunidad. Aparcada en el estacionamiento de Nekoma, abrió su libro sobre el volante mientras esperaba a que Lev terminase sus prácticas de vóleibol. Desde que Lev se aficionara a vestir faldas, sus padres le pidieron a Alisa que pasara por Lev después de cada práctica de vóleibol. Más bien, sopesó Alisa, sus padres se lo hubieron rogado. Era lo más adecuado, decían sus padres. Aquello evitaría «un montón de problemas y comentarios».

Alisa desconocía qué le ocurría a su hermano, ni qué pensar de sus nuevos hábitos. Se preguntaba si sus extravagancias se debían precisamente a la muerte de la abuela. A diferencia de Alisa, Lev jamás se llevó bien con la _babushka_. Aunque dudaba que su muerte le hubiese afectado demasiado, las fechas concordaban. «¿Quizá sea precisamente por eso?», meditó Alisa, apartando la mirada del libro. «Como Lev y la _babushka_ nunca hicieron las paces, Lev está buscando una manera de reconciliarse con su recuerdo. ¿Podría ser algo como aquello? Lev está llevando a cabo el manual de la señorita que la abuela tanto pregonaba, y como es costumbre, lo ha comprendido todo mal… ay».

Un suspiro huyó de los labios de Alisa.

«Quizá la adolescencia sea más complicada para los chicos que para las chicas…»

Alisa fue paseando los dedos por las páginas amarillentas del libro, buscando el párrafo en que detuvo su lectura la última vez. Llevaba entendido del tal Shopenhauer que las personas no pueden escapar a la voluntad, y que la «voluntad» como tal, por lo que lograba colegir, eran los impulsos que gobernaban a cada persona.

Apoyó sobre el libro una pequeña libreta de hojas rosas, en donde anotaba las palabras y conceptos que le dejaba la lectura. Lo hojeó con cuidado hasta dar con «Wille», la voluntad. En sus investigaciones, acabó describiéndola como «la traducción de una idea a la realidad mediante la realización de acciones». Le gustaba como le quedó aquello de: «traducción de una idea». La voluntad volvía tangible lo abstracto. Bajaba el pensamiento al mundo, otorgando una causa y un efecto a las pulsaciones humanas, algunas más racionales que otras. Por ejemplo, que ahora a Lev le de por usar faldas…

Se llevó el bolígrafo a los labios, mirando hacia el techo de su auto.

—Tiene sentido esto de que la voluntad te gobierne… —habló consigo misma—. Si la voluntad no nos gobernase, seríamos un saco de rocas… No, es más que eso. Porque las rocas no pueden tener ideas. ¿O pueden? ¿Por falta de voluntad es que las rocas son rocas? ¿Es la voluntad la que acaba animando el espíritu de los seres vivos?

«Sin voluntad seríamos un saco de rocas», escribió en aquellas hojas rosas. ¿Lo había cogido bien? Cada vez que se enfrentaba a Shopenhauer, sentía que la filosofía era algo muy complicado para ella.

Alisa estaba gobernada por la voluntad que se expresaba a través de un manual que normaba su conducta. Lo sabía. No era _tan tonta,_ por mucho que no pudiera seguirle el hilo en todo a Shopenhauer. La tradición y las costumbres ejercían en Alisa un poder que, en ocasiones, la subyugaban. Comparada con sus compañeras de la agencia de modelaje, Alisa era la más recatada, la más reservada. La mayoría de ellas se mostraban como chicas descocadas y libertinas que no temían en hacer uso de su belleza para obtener beneficios. Había una palabra para describir a ese tipo de mujeres con las que Alisa se relacionaba. Una palabra que era incapaz de pronunciar, incapaz de dejarla abandonar sus labios. Pero la pensaba. Todos los días, a horas inesperadas, aquella palabra palabra la perseguía.

«¿Acaso no es distinto a lo que haces tú? —Una voz en su cabeza la amedrentaba—, aunque no uses escote, o no te insinúes descaradamente, ¿qué es lo que pretendes cuando apartas la mirada tal de enseñar la piel de tu cuello? ¿qué pretendes si has calculado cada movimiento? Tú también eres esa palabra. Alisa, acepta que tú también eres esa palabra».

No, por supuesto que no. Alisa era una _señorita_ , no se diga más. Por ser señorita precisamente que se veía envuelta ahora en ese nido de… _chicas libertinas_.

Fue reclutada en aquella agencia de modelaje hacía un par de semanas solamente. No pudo resistirse cuando, sentada en un café, un cazador de talentos le hubo entregado una tarjeta y preguntado si trabajaba para alguna agencia.

—Te he observado desde que llegaste. La manera en que estiras los dedos cuando alzas tu taza de café… ¿cómo decirlo? Reboza una clase de elegancia que poco se ve en estos días, me hace pensar si has practicado _ballet_.

—Tomé clases un tiempo. Perdón, ¿dice en su tarjeta que usted es un «cazador de talentos»?, ¿qué significa eso?

—Que puedo ver en las personas aquellas cualidades que los hacen únicos. Por favor, no me trates de «usted», aquí todos me conocen como Tony.

—Hola Tony. A mí puede llamarme Alisa.

—Ya veo, no cambiarás aquello. Va en ti, es tu sello. Tienes un aire aristocrático muy especial, una especie de orgullo antiguo que ya no se ve, ¿por qué? Me lo he estado preguntando desde que te vi. ¿Eres de sangre noble? ¿De qué país provienes?

Alisa bajó la mirada, entre incómoda y alagada, inclinando la cabeza en un ángulo tal que destacara el largo de sus pestañas. Tras una conversación que se prolongó más de lo previsto, Alisa consintió a pasar por la agencia de modelaje al día siguiente, y acabó firmando contrato esa misma tarde. No se hizo de rogar. No dejó que se formara expectación a su alrededor, al contrario de lo que sugería el manual. Por lo mismo, no se atrevió a contarle a sus padres ni a su hermano de su nuevo trabajo.

Aunque el manual era su biblia, a veces Alisa encontraba cierto placer al desobedecerla. Era en esos actos de rebeldía que el verdadero poder del manual se desataba, como si la desobediencia la corrompiera, y algo en su esencia, en sus cimientos, se pervirtiese, lo que la excitaba de un modo similar a si estuviese viviendo la vida al límite. El impulso de desobediencia era su verdadera voluntad, y debía de luchar contra ella, pero no podía. O bien, _no quería_

—«La voluntad no es ajena al individuo» —dijo al mismo tiempo que escribía idéntica frase en su libretita. Dejó el libro a un lado y lo cambió por su teléfono. No tenía la cabeza como para leer filósofos en ese momento.

Últimamente no se sentía ella misma. No había desobedecido explícitamente el manual, porque este no mencionaba nada respecto a su situación. Porque el manual, en casi la totalidad de su extensión, abordaba el tema de las relaciones entre caballeros y señoritas, pero no había mayores detalles de las relaciones entre señoritas, no sin un caballero de por medio.

Releyó la última conversación que había mantenido con Saeko, hacía una semana. Le comentaba sobre su grupo de _taiko_ , de una gran gira que estaban organizando y todo el lío que aquello conllevaba.

Saeko era una joven un poco mayor. Se conocieron hace un año o dos, durante el campeonato interescolar en el que sus hermanos se enfrentaron. Por entonces Alisa tenía 19 años y Lev cursaba primer grado de preparatoria. Ahora Lev iba en tercero y vestía con el uniforme de las chicas.

El hermano de Saeko no hacía esas cosas. El hermano de Saeko se vestía como chico, como debía ser, salía con chicas… también como debía ser.

Alisa se distrajo observando la foto de perfil de Saeko-san. Como su hermano, Saeko respetaba las normas de su género. Quizá no vestía tal así recomendaba el manual, pero si bien eran prendas osadas, seguían siendo de chicas. Y como su hermano, Saeko salía con quien debía esperarse, con un chico.

Todos lo llamaban _Akiteru-chan_. Era un joven alto y de complexión atlética, educado y correcto al hablar. Akiteru-chan era esa clase de caballero que la abuela Haiba habría aprobado. Vestía bien. Hablaba bien. Se suponía que era bastante guapo…

El día que Alisa conoció a Saeko, fue también el día que conoció a Akiteru-chan. Ahora ambos aparecían regularmente en las fotos de perfil del otro. Alisa no podía controlar su envidia. No de Saeko, pero de Akiteru.

Saeko era la clase de chica que contravenía todo lo que estipulaba el manual de la señorita. De solo pensar qué rostro pondría la abuela Haiba al saber con qué persona se relacionaba su nieta, a Alisa le daba un bajón de azúcar. Saeko era chillona al hablar, soltaba groserías sin ningún reparo, carecía de ademanes delicados, y no sabía beber. «No —rectificó Saeko en su mente—, lo correcto sería decir que Saeko _sí que sabe beber_ ». En ese aspecto, no tenía nada que envidiarle a un hombre.

Alisa recuerda cómo a Saeko se le derramó sobre el pecho su quinta o sexta jarra de cerveza, ese día que se conocieron. Akiteru se preocupó de absorber el líquido con varias servilletas y luego la arropó con su propio abrigo, cuando notó cómo la tela húmeda se pegaba en sus pezones duros. El alcohol le había sonrojado las mejillas.

—¿A que es rico, cierto Alisa-chan? Akiteru-chan siempre está preocupado de mí —Saeko alargó sus manos por la mesa, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Alisa—. No sé por qué me has caído tan bien. Normalmente no me caen bien las chicas como tú.

—No le digas eso —le reprochó Akiteru, alejando el resto de cerveza del alcance de Saeko—. Esa fue una opinión muy sincera.

—Es cierto, es sincera, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que deberías guárdate esos comentarios para cuando ya lleven varios días de conocerse, no varias cervezas.

—¿Qué opinas de mí, Alisa-chan? —Saeko ignoró a Akiteru—, ¿tú también crees que soy una grosera? Es lo que Akiteru piensa de mí de todas formas.

—Por favor Alisa-san, no se sienta obligada a responder aquello —se preocupó Akiteru, pero Alisa, de pronto, logró atisbar su propio rostro reflejado en los iris de Saeko, y algo dentro de ella cobro vida, quemándola por dentro.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sin poder corregirse, Alisa estrujó con fuerza las manos de Saeko, como intentando fundirse en ella.

—¡Me ha encantado conocerte, Saeko-chan! ¡Ojalá no perdamos el contacto!

En aquella piel cremosa, en aquellos dedos fuertes. Al tomar conciencia de lo que hacía, retiró sus manos escondiéndose tras su espalda. Saeko aplaudió del gusto.

— _Aliss-chan,_ eres de las mías. Anda, Akiteru-chan, invítanos a todos a una ronda más de cerveza. A mí ya no me queda nada en la jarra.

Intercambiaron números. Al día siguiente, Alisa sintió la adrenalina nuevamente fluir por sus venas cuando le escribió a Saeko con el pretexto de compartirle las fotos que se tomaron la noche anterior. Y así, las conversaciones entre ambas se multiplicaron hasta este momento.

Y cuando Alisa ya pensaba que se lo confidenciaban todo, de pronto, Saeko cambió su foto de perfil a una foto de Saeko junto a Akiteru, y a Alisa no le dijo nada acerca del significado de aquel cambio.

Alisa sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar la cabeza de aquellos pensamientos. Era un error, no importaba cómo lo viera. Debía pensar en su futuro, y por ello, debía sacar buenas notas en alemán, o no sobreviviría al divorcio de su tercer marido.

— _Si acaso me caso…_

¿Aquel cambio de foto en el perfil de Saeko, realmente significaba lo que ella pensaba? No existían motivos entre ellas para que Saeko le negaste la verdad. Sin embargo, incluso si aquella foto no significase nada, Saeko pudo comentarle a Alisa las circunstancias del cambio de la foto de perfil.

Un recordatorio en su teléfono le indicó que las prácticas del equipo de voleibol habían acabado hace media hora. Alisa escrutó hacia la entrada de la escuela. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció Lev, seguido de sus compañeros de equipo. Como ya sospechaba, Lev llevaba nuevamente el uniforme de las chicas.

—Lyovochka —llamó Alisa, sacando una mano del vehículo.

Vio a Lev chocar manos con Sou, chocar puños con Yuki, y golpear la espalda de Teshirou. Sus amigos permanecieron de pie hasta que Lev ingresó al vehículo y se puso en marcha.

—¿Por qué te despides de tus amigos de modos distinto? ¿Significa algo?

—No realmente. Es como me ha salido hacerlo.

—Creo que a Teshirou-kun le dolió tu golpe.

—Porque es un débil. No fue idea mía —añadió— A Sou se le ocurrió que debíamos entre todos ayudar a Teshirou a fortalecer sus músculos de esta manera.

Teshirou era el capitán del equipo de Nekoma. A Alisa no le daba la impresión de que fuese un chico débil en lo absoluto. Y si era la persona que debía lidiar con el temperamento de su hermano, seguramente era mucho más fuerte de lo que hacía ver Lev.

—¿A dónde vamos? Esta no es la ruta para ir a casa.

—Así es, te dije que iríamos al dermatólogo. Tu piel no está bien, Lev.

_Ni tus faldas…_

—Solo son unos granos, no tiene nada de malo.

—No te rasques, que te quedarán marcas. Te traje una cosa…

Alisa señaló por el retrovisor una bolsa de papel sobre el asiento trasero. Entusiasta, Lev tomó el regalo con mucha ilusión. Del interior sacó unos chinos con estampado de gatitos.

— _Woahh_ están chulísimos.

—Me imagino que como casi toda la ropa tuya, con suerte te cubrirán los tobillos. Así que los elegí un poco más cortos, pensando precisamente en ello, para que luzcan tus tobillos.

—Siempre piensas en todo, eso es muy genial, ¡gracias hermana!

_Por desgracia, sí. Pienso en todo…_

—¿Por qué no te los pruebas ahora? Me haría mucha ilusión ver qué tal te lucen esos tobillos

Al decirlo, Alisa evitó mirar a Lev, concentrándose en el camino. Por su vista periférica, lograba darse cuenta que Lev recorrió con sus dedos los tablones de su falda, incómodo, como si la proposición le generase conflicto.

—¿Es que no te han gustado mis bermudas? Es porque debí buscar un pantalón que cubriera tus talones. Es eso, ¿Cierto?

—No, claro que no. Me pondré tus bermudas. No me mires cuando me cambie.

Se embutió los pantalones sin quitarse la falda. Alisa no supo que decirle. Pero al aparcar frente a la clínica, Lev deslizó la falda por sus muslos, saltó del vehículo, y se tomó una selfie, buscando la manera de salir de cuerpo completo.

—Me quedan muy bien, ¿Cierto?, Pero está camiseta luce mejor con la falda.

—No te preocupes más de eso, vamos a llegar tarde.

Lev no siguió insistiendo. Alisa sintió que había cumplido con su propósito. El problema era que no podía pasarse comprando bermudas cada vez que su hermano apareciera con faldas, pero por mientras…

El dermatólogo le recetó a Lev una pomada y un jabón especial.

En casa, sus padres suspiraron aliviados, al ver entrar a su hijo con bermudas en lugar de faldas.

**Author's Note:**

> *uzhin : cena en ruski. Que no se diga que Lev no lo intenta.
> 
> Ahhhh mamá aiuda yo no puedo con tantos WIP a la vez, no puedo.


End file.
